


The Last Will and Testament of Niklaus Wolfe

by BelleMorte180



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleMorte180/pseuds/BelleMorte180
Summary: When Klaus's grandfather dies, his entire world is thrown into chaos. A clause in the will put Klaus in an impossible position. Get married or send the entity of Chicago into poverty.Enter Caroline Forbes. Best friend and the one who has saved his ass on more than one occasion.Written for Klaroline week day one: AU Human
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 134





	The Last Will and Testament of Niklaus Wolfe

Caroline swirled the white wine in her glass again, not wanting to drink it down too quickly. She felt her phone buzz on the table and she looked down to see that Klaus was parking his car; cursing Chicago traffic as he went. One thing Caroline hated was being late. Ever since she was a child if Caroline could not be right on time (which actually meant fifteen minutes early) she had a tendency to lose her mind. She mellowed out in her twenties and that was mostly due to Klaus.

While Klaus always made it a point to be on time for Caroline (the rest of the world, including his siblings, could screw themselves in his opinion), today was one of those days that just did not work out the way he wanted it to. Any other day, Caroline would have scolded him with some fiery words and sarcastic comments but today she was willing to let it slid because she knew that Klaus was having an extremely shitty day.

In truth, the last few months had been a complete shit show for Klaus.

While Caroline would be the first to admit that Klaus had a tendency to get himself into awful situations and have problems that were of his own making, none of this was his fault; this time. So, being the best friend that she was, Caroline was more than willing to wait at their typical Friday dinner spot, receiving sympathetic looks from those around her who thought that her date stood her up.

But it wasn't a date; because they were just friends.

Really. Just friends.

Unfortunately.

“That bad?” Caroline asked as Klaus slipped into the seat across from her. He looked haggard and tense. His hair was all over the place, most likely due to the habit he had of running his fingers through his sandy blond hair. There were dark circles under his eyes and he just appeared tired. “I thought you were just reading the will today but something tells me that you just walked through hell.”

“You could say that, Sweetheart.” Klaus muttered and Caroline reached out to squeeze his hand. Losing one’s grandparent was hard. Losing said grandparent only four months after discovering their existence was a completely different thing. Klaus had always thought he was Mikael Mikaelson's third son. However, when Niklaus Wolfe showed up on his doorstep claiming that Klaus was his grandson, shit really hit the fan. Hard.

Esther apparently had an affair with a man named Ansel Wolfe and had planned to pack up her three children and leave Mikael. However, due to a drunk driving incident Ansel was killed and Esther stayed with her husband, pawning off the child she was pregnant with as his; naming him after her lover's father. Twenty-nine years and a DNA test later had Mikael disowning Klaus, calling him a bastard. An epic fight, hospital bills for Esther, a criminal defense attorney for Mikael and a divorce settlement caused all six siblings not to be on speaking terms with either of their parents. Even Freya, who had always been close with her father, refused to speak to him let alone see him.

Apparently Niklaus Wolfe was dying of cancer and wanted nothing more than to know his only grandson before he died. Thus, Klaus spent the majority of his free time getting to know this new man in his life and learning everything he could about his biological father.

Then, Niklaus Wolfe died.

“What happened?”

“He left me everything.”

“Everything? Like everything everything?”

“Yup.” The Wolfe's where a very old family and were worth billions. While the Mikaelson's were not poor by any means but the vastness of the Wolfe's finances where just nauseatingly massive. Not only that but Niklaus Wolfe was the head of multiple charitable organizations in Chicago. With his death, many people were scrambling, wondering if shelter doors would be closing and if a good portion of Chicago would be employed in the coming months. “But there is a catch.”

“Of course, there is. I mean, this is insane, why wouldn't there be a catch.”

“I have to get married.”

Caroline took a sip of her wine at the wrong time and started coughing. Out of everything he could have said, that was not what she was expecting. She knew that Niklaus Wolfe was a traditionalist and was less than pleased to learn his son had a child with a married woman. It was the reason why he waited years before reaching out to Klaus. Yet, putting such a stipulation on Klaus was just fucking ridiculous.

“What?!”

“Apparently for me to inherit everything, including the charities, I have to get married and have a child with the Wolfe surname within the next five years.” Caroline just looked at him like he had five heads. “If I don't the company will be left to the board of directors and they want to divide the company into five parts-meaning several layoffs.”

“And the charities?”

“Most likely will end unless they can find another generous donor.”

“So, you either get married and inherit the fortune from a grandfather you never knew you had or decline and risk sending half the city into poverty?”

“That about sums it up.”

“What a dick.”

*

Caroline stood outside Klaus's apartment door summoning the courage to knock. She spent the majority of the night tossing and turning about the situation Klaus was in. They had been friends for years, dating back to the day she first moved to Chicago from Mystic Falls and needed a roommate. She found an ad on Craigslist and moved in the same day. They bonded after a rather rough adjustment period. He was arrogant and she was neurotic. She didn't give into him and that earned his respect. She put him in his place when he was being unreasonable and he ruffled her feathers, making her step outside that perfectly little box she set up for herself. They had been friends ever since.

Of course, the part of her that wanted Klaus to be more than just her friend nearly had a heart attack to learn that Klaus would be married to some faceless bride. She had suffered through a stream of girlfriend's, terrified that this girl was going to be the one for him. They never lasted long and Caroline always chickened out when she tried tell him of her feelings. Even when he would send her looks that made her wonder that maybe, just maybe he had feelings for her too. Now Caroline was faced with a choice. She knew Klaus and knew he was not going to sit back and watch Chicago fall apart because he refused to get married. He would find some bride and Caroline would actually be forced to watch him marry someone who was not her. She found that the thought would kill her.

So, she found herself raising her hand and knocking her knuckles against the wood of his apartment door. She waited a few seconds and when she heard him move the chain that locked the door move, she got down onto one knee. Klaus opened the door and his eyes widened when he saw her down on the ground. She grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

“Niklaus Mikaelson, will you marry me?”

His elderly neighbor chose that moment to open her door with a handful of garbage. Camille had always been a judgmental wench who looked at them disappointingly. She never approved of the fact that Klaus's roommate was a woman and never believed that they were just friends; even after Caroline moved out into her own place when she was able to afford living on her own. Of course, seeing Caroline proposing to Klaus would not work in their favor in changing the woman’s mind.

“Get in here.” He hissed and pulled her off the ground and into his apartment; slamming the door in Camille's face. He turned to look at her with wide eyes. “Have you lost your mind?!”

“You could have just said no.”

“Caroline-”

“Hear me out.” Klaus began to protest but Caroline held up a finger, silencing him. “Listen to me. I spent all of last night thinking about it. You're in a shitty situation and really have four options.”

“How the hell did you get the number four?”

“Option one-” Caroline moved on, checking the options off on her fingers, as though he had never spoken. “is to do nothing. Tell the board that you refuse to get married and let them take over the Wolfe estate and see what happens. It will be a complete chaos but you won't be trapped in a loveless marriage.”

“Thousands of people will be affected, Caroline. I’m a selfish bastard but I’m not heartless.” Klaus’s tone was bitter. She knew that he hated that his hand was being forced. Klaus closed his eyes and sighed. “What’s option two?”

Caroline smiled widely, knowing that at least he was going to hear her out. He always was willing to listen to her never-ending rambles with an affectionate smirk. It was in those moments when he looked at her fondly that she wondered if there was something more between them; but Caroline was terrified. Klaus was the most important person in her life-she couldn’t lose him.

“Option two, join a dating site and marry first gold digging whore who wants to sink their nails into you.” Klaus snorted at that. The idea of him on a dating site was laughable. “Option three, propose to an ex. Aurora would say yes.”

“I'd rather watch this city burn than to marry her.” Caroline smirked at that. Out of all of Klaus's ex-girlfriends, Aurora was the worst. She was full on crazy, going from one extreme emotion to the next. She was either angry, trashing Klaus's car or sad to the point she threatened to fling herself off a building. Her brother Tristen had her committed multiple times and with a restraining order in place, Klaus only received the occasional insane love letter from her, which immediately was handed over to his lawyer. There were a few other honorable mentions but Aurora was the one that concerned Caroline the most; not because she was worried Klaus would marry her but that she would do something drastic.

“Noted. So that leaves option four.”

“And what is option four?”

“Marry me.” Klaus just looked at her, his expression unreadable. “Think about it. You can't just marry some random girl. You need someone who you trust. Someone who knows you.” Caroline walked up to Klaus and took his hand into hers. “I am going into this with open eyes. I know neither one of us expected this but I know you. You’re not the selfish bastard you pretend to be. If you were, you would not be considering doing this at all. You would just turn your back on everything and let the pieces fall where they may.”

“Caroline-“

“I’m not done.” Klaus gave her a small smile at that. “You’re my best friend. I cannot let you go into this with someone you don’t know. You would be miserable and just end up divorced the moment you can. I do not want that for you. While I would never think you are capable of doing what Mikael did to your mother, think about you and your siblings and how their divorce is affecting them; and you’re all adults! Think about your future children and how they would feel to know that they were nothing more than an obligation.”

Caroline tried not to think about the fact that Klaus was obligated, per terms of his grandfather’s will, to have at least one child. She wanted children and there have been a few times that she daydreamed about what her and Klaus’s children would look like….and a few daydreams (and real dreams) about how those children would be created.

“Are you saying that you want to have my baby Caroline?” Klaus replied in what seemed to be an innocent tone, but Caroline knew him well enough to know that it was anything but innocent. His worried and concerned eyes shown a slight hint of mischief behind them. He was trying to distract her from getting her point across. “If you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask, Sweetheart.”

“What!? No. I mean. One step at a time mister!” Caroline exclaimed pointing her finger at him. Her mock fury increased when he began to laugh in earnest. “This is your future we are discussing here and it is no laughing matter!” Klaus held up his hands in surrender. “Besides, you would have to marry me first.”

“Are you sure this is what you want?” He asked, his tone going serious. Klaus gave her that look. The look that had affection pooled in his eyes and he tilted his head just ever so slightly. The look that made her melt. The look he only gave her. “What if you find someone a year from now? Or two years? I would not be able to live with myself if I held you back.”

The words were on her lips. The ones she withheld for years in fear of causing him to run. She wanted to tell him that she already found someone that she wanted to be with. She wanted to tell him that he could never hold her back because she did that herself. Instead, being the coward that Caroline sometimes felt she was, said something else.

“Yes. I want this.” The words were no louder than a whisper. Klaus searched her face and she hoped that her emotions were not written all over it. She had a tendency to be an open book when it came to Klaus about most things. Just like she was able to get in his head when even his siblings struggled with understanding him; Elijah being the exception.

“Let me think on it okay?” Klaus asked and Caroline nodded. Neither knew what to say from there. The moment was slightly awkward and neither really knew what to say. Klaus put his hands in his pockets and looked around, avoiding her eyes. She wasn’t going to leave, not until this awkwardness went away “Chinese?”

“Yes, please.”

*

“Or, you could just tell him that you’re in love with him.” Elena’s voice chimed through the phone. Caroline rolled her eyes. Elena was one of her closest friends and one of the few people she still talked to who lived in Mystic Falls. Elena knew all about Caroline’s feelings for Klaus and had urged her to tell him how she felt. “It’s been what, four years and neither one of you have spoken up. It literally takes some weird clause in his grandfather’s will to get you to propose to him.”

“I’m already nervous as it is, I don’t need you lecturing me right now.” Caroline snapped. It had been five days since her proposal and she has not heard a single word from him. It was driving Caroline insane. She stressed cleaned her entire apartment. Twice. She currently was scrubbing her kitchen floor with her trademark rubber yellow clovers that went up the length of her arm to her elbow. “Like, I get he gets moody but normally lashes out, screams, yells and makes his presence known but Klaus does not go radio silent.”

“No. From everything you’ve told me he does not.” Elena stated. “But this is a big deal Caroline. This isn’t an ad on Craigslist for a roommate. This is marriage. Something that could change his entire life. He needs time to process.” Caroline could hear a small voice in the background asking for Elena. “Stephanie, please, Mommy is on the phone.”

“You’re right. Of course, you are. If anyone knows a thing about marriage, it’s you.” Elena was always the friend who made her see reason, helped her sort through her neurotic tendencies. “How are Damon and Stephanie?”

“They are good. Stephanie is still potty-training and Damon hates it because she is getting big but it can’t be helped.” Caroline smiled while listening to her old friend. For a while, Caroline worried that Elena would never be happy. There was a year in Elena’s life that she lost almost everyone. A car accident took not only her parents but her boyfriend Stefan. When Elena started dating Stefan’s older brother Damon, Caroline was skeptical. She was worried that Elena was trying to replace Stefan with Damon, despite the fact that the brothers were nothing alike but Damon actually made Elena happy. When Elena fell pregnant not even a year after their wedding, it was obvious that they would name their daughter in honor of Stefan.

“She does have him wrapped around her little pinkie.”

“That she does.” Elena chuckled and Caroline heard a knock on her door. She picked herself up off the floor and walked over to her front door of her apartment. She looked through the peep hole and sucked in a breath. “Caroline? Are you okay?”

“Klaus.”

“What?”

“He is here.” Caroline whispered. “I have to go.”

“Call me later. Let me know how it goes.” Caroline agreed and hung up the phone, tossing it on the armchair. She sucked in a deep breath and opened her door. He looked as tired as she felt. Beyond that he looked as he always did; disheveled hair, blue eyes, jeans and a Henley.

“Can I come in? Or should I expect small wooden animals to show up any minute?” He teased as he took in her attire; a large T-shirt with holes in it and leggings. Caroline narrowed her eyes and pulled off the yellow rubber gloves. She stepped aside and allowed Klaus into her apartment. He looked around the small living room and kitchen. “Stress cleaning?”

“Yeah, well, when a girl is left hanging after a marriage proposal, causes a little stress.” Caroline replied and Klaus chuckled. His hand went to the back of his neck and peeked at her. She was staring him down intently and her gaze was unwavering. “Well?”

“Cut right to the chase then?”

“Look, Klaus. If you’re going to say no just-“

“I’m not. Saying no.”

“What?” Caroline replied in a small voice.

“But, before I say yes-if I say yes, I need to make something clear.” Caroline nodded and stayed silent. “You were right when you said that I do not want a loveless marriage. I don’t want to join some dating site or ask one of my long string of ex’s, who I broke up with for some reason or another. I need someone I can trust. Someone who knows me and can deal with me when I lose my temper.”

“Sounds like you need a miracle worker.”

“Something like that.” Klaus smiled at her. “The thing is when you proposed to me, I was taken aback. I never thought that you would want to do something like that for me.” Caroline began to speak but Klaus held up his hand. “Let me finish before I change my mind.” Caroline nodded. “The only thing I can think of that is worse than a loveless marriage is it being one that is one sided.”

Caroline froze. He knew. He knew that she loved him but he didn’t feel the same. He cared enough about her to not want to marry her and put her through that misery. Tears pooled in her eyes and she couldn’t look at him. She crossed arms around herself as though she was holding herself together. She didn’t want to hear this. She didn’t want to hear him break her heart.

“I see.”

“No. You don’t.” Caroline’s eyes shot up to him but his expression told her nothing. “I’ll marry you. I’ll let you plan the wedding of your dream and have a child with you and follow every line of my grandfather’s will with you by my side but there is something you have to know. And if you can’t live with it, then I can’t marry you.”

“Okay.”

“I love you.” Caroline’s eyes grew wide and her jaw slacked but before she could say anything more, Klaus pushed forward. “I know you don’t feel the same. I know that you only see me as a friend and that you proposed to me because you want to help me but you have to know that I am not marrying you because of some clause in some document. It’s because of how I feel for you.” Caroline was still silent, unable to process the words he was saying. Klaus swallowed and gave a humorless laugh. “But you can’t-never mind.”

“Wait.” Klaus stopped on his way to her door. “Don’t go.” Caroline walked over to him and linked her hand with his. He turned and looked at her. Caroline could tell that he was holding his emotions in check. She reached up to touch his face and traced his cheekbones. “You’re wrong. It’s not one sided.”

Caroline felt him still, searching her face. Then as though a cord snapped inside him, Klaus pulled her to him and latched his lips to hers. The kiss was deep, passionate and it felt as though Klaus was trying to consume her. Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck and weaved her fingers through his hair. She pressed herself to him, feeling his body against hers. When they broke apart, Caroline had to catch her breath. Her eyes trailed from his lips, that were now red and swollen, to his eyes. They appeared darker and richer than before. There was something behind them that Caroline could not pin point.

“Say it. I need to hear you say it.”

“I love you.”

Just like before, Klaus roughly pulled her to him and kissed her as though the world around them was crashing down. They broke apart for a moment. He leaned down, wrapped his arm below her bottom and lifted her up. Caroline gave a small jump and wrapped her legs around his waist before she kissed him again. Klaus walked over to Caroline’s sofa and laid her down on it.

Klaus quickly tore off his shirt and helped Caroline out of hers. She tossed it across the room and kissed Klaus again. As their lips licked, sucked and bit Klaus traced her hip bone, his thumb suck beneath the top of her leggings. Caroline lifted her hips and let Klaus pull the leggings from her legs. He broke the kiss in order to look at her and Caroline’s face suddenly became bright red.

“Oh my god.” Her hands went to her face as Klaus’s eyes trailed her partly naked body. She wore nothing more than a grey sports-bra and panties that have seen better days. Not caring the state of her panties, Klaus pulled them from her body and tossed them over his shoulder. She suddenly remembered that she hadn’t shaved down there in a hot minute and had more hair than she would like to admit.

“Look at me.” Klaus commanded and she peeked through her fingers. He was looking at her intently and was smiling that his dimples went deep into his cheeks. Caroline could not help but reach up and trace them. She had always loved his dimples. “You’re perfect.”

They met in the middle this time, kissing each other again before Klaus made his way down her neck. He pushed her sports bra up, freeing her breasts. He latched onto her nipple, sucking and nipping at it gently while his other hand massaged the other. Once Klaus decided that her nipple was hard enough, he switched breast, giving it the exact same treatment.

Soon enough, his kisses made their way across her ribcage and down her stomach. Caroline took her sports bra off and tossed it away, forgotten alongside the remainder of her clothes. Klaus’s eyes traveled upward to see her heaving breasts. She felt him smirking against the skin near her belly button. His teeth nipped and his lips sucked. Caroline knew that there would be a mark there in the morning.

She couldn’t be more pleased.

Klaus pushed her legs further apart. Caroline moved her one foot to rest on the wooden coffee table that was placed in front of her sofa while her other foot perched itself on the back of it. Klaus kissed his way across her hip bone and down the inside of her leg. His hand traced light touches down to her center. Caroline bit her lip as she watched him, trying to hold in her whimper. Her nails dug into the fabric of her sofa.

“Klaus, please.” Caroline begged, causing Klaus to look up at her. She could see the mischief in his eyes and she knew that he would enjoy tormenting her. “Don’t be mean.”

“I’m never mean.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Not to you.” With that, his thumb touched her slick heat; pressing lightly against her clit. He made a circular motion against it, causing Caroline to cry out. He slipped one finger inside of her and then another, pumping them in a slow motion that was in sync with his thumb. Caroline’s laid her head against the arm rest behind her and closed her eyes; enjoying the feeling that he was invoking with his fingers.

Klaus watched her, enjoying the sight of her giving over to her passion. He always imagined that she would be passionate. He could not help but savor the sight of something he imagined a thousand times over, finally coming to life. He did not anticipate that this was how the night would progress, but he was not going to complain. In fact, he was enjoying the experience immensely.

Not being able to take anymore. Caroline sat up and kissed Klaus again. She took his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down gently. Her nails dug into his skin and scratched her way down his chest until she reached the top of his pants. Klaus hissed when Caroline touched him through the fabric of his jeans. He rested his forehead against hers while enjoying the sensation. As Caroline massaged him, her other hand unfastened the button holding his pants together.

“No more waiting. I need you.” Caroline whispered and Klaus stood. He pushed his jeans, along with his boxers, from his hips and stepped out of them. He leaned down and kissed her again, laying her back against the sofa. He nestled himself between her thighs. Caroline reached down and took him in hand, causing him to hiss out her name. She gripped him lightly and became to move her hand up and down. Klaus’s jaw slacked and his eyes fluttered shut. She pumped him a few more times before lining him up with her opening. Knowing what she wanted, Klaus opened his eyes to gaze at her.

“Are you sure this is what you want? There is no going back Caroline, not from this.”

“I want this Klaus. I want you.” Nodding, Klaus slowly pushed inside of her. Caroline moaned at the feel of him filling her. Once inside her completely, he buried his face inside her neck. He peppered her skin with kisses before making his way up her jaw. “I need you to move. Please, Klaus. Make love to me.”

At her command, Klaus slowly withdrew from her before pushing back in. Both moaned at the feeling. Their movements were slow at first before picking up speed. He propped himself up on one arm in order to get better leverage and his thrusts became deeper and harder. Caroline moved with him, her back arching when he would hit a certain spot inside of her. Soon enough she could no longer keep her eyes open. He couldn’t take his off of her. He could not stop watching how flush her skin became or how she bit her lip as she moaned. He was memorized at not just the feel of her, but how beautiful she was giving herself over to him.

“Yes! Please! Harder!” She cried out and he could not help but obey her command. He could feel himself building to release but did not want to leave her unfinished. He reached down to where their bodies where connected and touched her clit. Much like before, he began to trace her bundle of nerves in a circular motion. It wasn’t long before he felt her walls clench around him and her body stiffen. Her back arched and she tossed her head back. Her hands went over her head and dug into the arm rest behind her, screaming his name as she came. That sight alone would have been enough for Klaus to spill himself inside of her.

Eventually, the pair made their way into Caroline’s bedroom; neither one being able to keep their hands to themselves. Hours later, when both were too spent to continue, Klaus found himself flat on his bad with Caroline tracing small circles on his chest. Her lips were placing small kisses on random spots of his chest while his fingers ran through her blond curls. When she found that she had kissed as much of his chest as she could find, Caroline rested her head over his heart, listening to its soft thumping.

“I love you.” She stated in a breathless tone. If she did not know any better, she would have sworn she heard his heart skip a beat. The thought just made her smile.

“I will never get tired of hearing you say that.”

“I’ll keep saying it as long as you say it back.” She replied in a sing song voice.

“I love you.” Klaus stated and even though she could not see his face, she knew that his dimples were pronounced. “I’m happy.”

“Me too.” Caroline rolled over so she could face him. She propped herself up so she was resting on one arm and looking down at him. “How long have you known?”

“That I loved you?” Klaus asked and she nodded in agreement. “Remember that fight we had when my brother Kol was visiting? The visit where he and I got black out drunk and you had to come and pick us up?”

“Yeah.”

“You went into this cleaning frenzy. Cleaned the apartment from top to bottom like you do when you’re stressed or irritated. When Kol and I woke up, you were so angry at me for ruining girl’s night out. There you were in the middle of my bathroom, rag and bucket in hand, going off on me about having to clean up my messes. That is when I knew.”

“You fell in love with me during a hangover and while I was yelling at you?” Caroling laughed at him and he just nodded. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Well I thought about kissing you but knew you would most likely slap me if I tried.” Caroline nodded in agreement; she would have. “That and I didn’t want to lose you. You were my best friend. I was terrified that you didn’t feel the same and didn’t think I could handle the rejection.” She gave him a sad smile and leaned up to kiss him gently. “What about you? When did you know?”

“Remember Tyler?”

“The jug head boyfriend I had to endure watching you with for six months? No. Not at all.”

“Yeah. Him.” Caroline rolled her eyes at Klaus’s innocent expression. “He asked me to pick. He did not like that the closest friend I had in Chicago was a man. So, he asked me to choose between you and him. When faced with that choice I realized I was never going to be able to let you go. I broke up with him and came home hoping to tell you how I felt but-“

“But I was with Genevieve.”

“Yeah.”

“I knew you were upset that night but you said it was because you broke up with Tyler.” He searched her face and something registered in his mind. “You moved out shortly after that. You said it was because you finally saved up enough for a security deposit and that you were stable at your job; but that wasn’t truthful, was it?”

“No. It wasn’t.” She was silent for a moment. “I had just broken up with Tyler and you were dating Genevieve. And then came crazy-pants Aurora. And then that bitch Haley. And then Sophie” Klaus shot her a look and she stopped listing his conquests. “I saw you with girl after girl and I just did not want to put myself in that position. I loved you but I thought didn’t love me.”

“I was trying to get you out of my system. I thought that eventually, if I dated enough women, I would stop loving you. It didn’t work.” His eyes were sad for a moment. He grabbed her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips, kissing them lightly. “But I promise that you will be the only one from now on. No one else.”

“Good.” They shared a small smile between them before Klaus pulled himself from the bed. “Hey! Come back.”

“I have something for you.” Klaus left the bedroom and Caroline could not help but admire his backside as he walked through the kitchen, which she had a direct view of from her bedroom. She could hear him rooting through his jeans in her living room. Eventually, Klaus made his way back into her bedroom, completely unashamed by the fact that he was naked.

In his hand was a small black box.

“When I came here tonight, I had no idea how the night was going to go.” Caroline reached for the box but he moved it away, cocking his eyebrow at her, clearly telling her to be patient. She just huffed in mock frustration. “But I could not be more pleased with the outcome.” The blush that spread over Caroline’s face made Klaus appear way to proud of himself. “I went back and forth over the last few days on whether or not I could marry you knowing that you did not return my feeling. When I made my decision that I was going to accept your marriage proposal I went to my grandfather’s estate to pick this up.”

Klaus opened the small black box and inside was a beautiful engagement ring. It was antique looking but not gawdy. The ring was made of rose gold and had small diamonds around the band. The center had a massive square diamond with a halo setting. Caroline took the box from his hand and just gazed at the ring.

“It was my grandmothers, apparently. My grandfather had it custom made for her. She died when my father, well, my biological father was eight. He intended on giving that to my mother once her divorce from Mikael was finalized.”

“But he never got the chance.”

“No, he didn’t.” Klaus took the box back from her hand. “But I think both he and my namesake would be very happy if you wore it.” Caroline smiled widely, and nodded. Klaus pulled the ring from the box and slipped it onto her left ring finger. The ring was slightly too big for her finger but she didn’t care. “I can take it to the jewelers first thing tomorrow and have it resized.” He reached to take the ring back but Caroling snatched her hand away.

“Don’t you dare. Not yet.” Caroline mockingly narrowed her eyes at him and he nodded his head, pulling back from the ring. She held out her hand in front of her and admired the ring. She cocked her head as though she was inspecting it for a blemish. She knew Klaus was watching her every movement.

“Well, what do you say Caroline Forbes? Will you marry me?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” She turned to look at him and tossed him a cheeky smirk. Klaus placed his hand over his heart and pretended to be hurt. She leaned in to kiss him, neither one where able to keep the smiles off their lips. “I suppose I could be persuaded.”


End file.
